DESCRIPTION The specific aims of this proposal are to: 1) expand awareness and enhance knowledge and understanding of the prevention, early detection, and treatment of osteoporosis and related bone diseases; and 2) broaden the knowledge base to enhance primary prevention of osteoporosis and reduce its consequences among at-risk populations. The focus of Aim 1 is to provide state-of-the-art information on the prevention and treatment of osteoporosis and related bone diseases to health professionals, patients, and the public. Guided by medical/scientific advisory panels, the resource center will establish collaborative linkages with key organizations in the bone field; enhance physician education through symposia, workshops, medical bulletin board services, exhibits, and the dissemination of new information materials; and provide information to patients and the public through a new toll- free telephone service, community-based forums, and the dissemination of general information pamphlets. Aim 2 targets at-risk segments of the population for special study. One protocol will determine promising approaches to reach adolescent females with information to improve bone health, while a second study will identify promising approaches to reach nurses, physical therapists, and older osteoporosis patients with fall prevention information. Final study reports will be disseminated widely and inform subsequent program implementation plan.